Questions ?
by Pandore Hart
Summary: After a fight, followed by a heavy stupidity, Ziggourat annoyed decides to send Jack and Damian to the psychologist for a thorough examination on their behavior towards each other ... And it promises!
1. Chapter 1

Questions ?

Tuesday, August 16, 2017 around 1:00 pm, in the psychologist's office.

\- Ziggurat ! But it's no use going there! Cree Jack

\- Oh, if it's going to be useful! I'm more than enough of both of you and your nonsense! Rage Ziggourat, suddenly opening the door with his foot, the psychologist loses his glasses

\- But it's a waste of time to go to the shrink! Growled Damian, the psychologist then sees Doctor Ziggourat taking hold of Jack and Damian by the collar of their clothes, Ziggourat pulls them into the room and then lift them

\- I do not care what you think both, you're going to stay there a point that's all ! He grumbled.

\- Oh hello, doctor Ziggourat! Greets the psychologist as he approaches the man in question, Ziggourat shakes his hand and salutes him in turn

\- So ? What is the problem ? Asked the psychologist intrigued by seeing Jack and Damian glaring at each other and trying to fight, it was at that point that Ziggourat beat them behind the head, shouting

\- You're going to calm down ! The psychologist is shocked, he nervously scratches his head listening to the explanations of Ziggourat

\- These two guys are constantly breaking my ears with their daily grinds all day long, and during their brawl they had the wonderful idea of getting hooked on my new car at the same time, ( Ziggourat pulls Jack's cheeks and Damian at the same time ) I will be forced to buy a new one, because the other is irreparable because of these two! Is it possible that you do something ?

Ziggourat shows the psychologist the extent of the damage of the car. The psychologist is stunned, the windshield of the car is bursting, the car doors totally covered with very deep bumps, the tires totally torn and the body covered with stripes and knocks.

\- Oh yes ... I now see the reason for your visit! I will do my best to understand the anger of your boys! Declares the psychologist, Ziggourat breathes relief and with brutality he makes Damian and Jack sit down and order them to behave well or they will have a punishment as terrible as they could not imagine !

When Ziggourat left, the psychologist settled in his armchair facing Damian and Jack who displayed an angry look, the psychologist put on his glasses and began to talk

\- So, boys, let's introduce ourselves before we go to the facts. My name is Mike Silver, but I think we can talk to each other and you. Would you like to introduce yourself? Their request politely

\- My name is Jack Riperl! Introduces Jack.

\- Damian Hart! Damian retorts on his side without giving the slightest look to the psychologist.

\- Very good ! Let's go to the facts, why did you destroy Dr. Ziggourat's car?

\- We just got a little nervous, there's no need to look any further! Declares Damian annoyed to be stuck here. The psychologist begins to cleanse his throat then he declares in turn ...

\- Well ... I see that I can not get my answers so easily, so if you do not mind, I'll get you into a moment when I will ask you some questions about you and to which you will have to answer with sincerity , I would not accept any lies from you! We agree ?

\- Questions ? Wonders Jack and Damian intrigued.

 **This is for the first part of Questions, I hope that it will interest you and perhaps laugh. Because there it will be a little specialized in humor, yes because we will somewhat stop the obscure tales for the moment of course! In short, leave me your opinions in comments and I hope that you will be ready for part 2 where there, it will make you laugh! I do you big kisses and tell you soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

Questions ?

Part 2

The psychologist looks at Jack and Damian and begins his interrogation:

\- Then tell me the two of you, what ages do you have ? He asks

\- 20 years old ! Answer Jack followed Damian

\- 15 years old ! The psychologist nods his head when he notices the age gap between the two boys. He writes it on his notebook and then continues with questions about their height and weight and according to the answers: Jack measures 1m74 and weighs 55 kilos, And Damian measures 1m53 and weighs 40 kilos! It is then that Jack declares to the psychologist

\- He lies ! Damian weighs 39 kilos and not 40! Damian releases a discreet growl while crossing the arms

\- Very good Jack, calm down! Here, I'll start by agreeing? (Jack agrees) I would like you to explain to me what you are reproaching Damian and especially say it to him without sparing your words! Declares the psychologist watching Damian turning his eyes away with scorn, Jack clears his throat and starts

\- So ... Damian, here are my opinions about you ... Jack blows before raising his voice and groaning; You annoy me with your dirty mania of getting everything you want by a finger snapping, stop behaving like a rotten snout!

\- I do not behave like a spoiled child! Besides, if I get all I want, it's because I'm wise and I'm doing a favor, it's not my fault if you're a dirty jealous man! Damian defends himself with a provocative look, Jack is upset and starts scolding

\- You wise? It's amazing how you dare to say that, you're far from being an angel and I'm in a good position to know (Damian whistles to annoy Jack a little more), more I'm not jealous of you, I'm angry Because you behave like a child when you want something!

\- Pff ... anything! Damian sighs annoyed

\- Could you be clearer Jack?" Asks the psychologist intrigued, Jack cracks his fingers then take his breath before explaining

\- Damian's problem ... He's got a child's head, so he's cute, he takes advantage of this crook, it is enough that he makes the eyes of beaten dogs, Ziggourat gives him what he wants, he already gets there with Ziggourat and it's limited if I too crack these demands!

\- And since when have I done that ? Interrogates Damian sarcastically and offended at hearing such accusations on him.

\- Every day you do that! Cries Jack.

\- Uh ... in my defense, people think I'm '' the eyes of beaten dogs '' simply because I have big eyes, if you're stupid enough to forget it, it's not my Problem! Adds Damian in a rather haughty tone, Jack gets angry and threatens to hit him. The psychologist calms them both by giving this time the floor to Damian

\- So Damian ... what do you have to say about Jack? Asked the psychologist, Damian starts to think and then expresses himself

\- Jack ... for me you are too invasive, you are all the time sticking to me, even when there is nothing, I keep telling you, I am no longer a child do not need your help. Also, your remarks and your mockery on my size I would like you to stop, because after you will complain that I stick one!

\- Normal you can not prevent yourself from typing, and in addition I would like to add that even if you are cute, it does not prevent me to hit you! Jack grumbles as Damian looks at him with an evil eye.

\- Well very good let's move on to the other boys! We're going to get into a little more questions ... intimate okay? Jack and Damian look intrigued.

 **This is part 2 of Questions, I hope you enjoyed it despite it being rather short, I think that part 3 will be the last, I wanted to write to you today because j I needed to laugh a bit, because I'm a little sad as a result of bad news. Especially tell me your opinions in comments it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you soon for the 3 part of Questions and chapter 2 of Damian's story! Kisses !**


	3. Chapter 3

Questions

Part 3

2 long hours have passed, the two boys start to tire and hungry, yet they are still sitting with the psychologist having finally finished his questionnaire on his list, he clears his throat and this time he starts with Damian

\- Then tell me Damian! Do you have any particular passions ... What do you like to do in the day when you are not trained? Asks Damian, he begins to think

\- Uh ... I like to play guitar or piano from time to time, play video games, draw, tinker a couple of things with Jack, go to the room with him and cook ! Damian, Jack is a little touched that Damian admits that he likes to do things with him, he can also see red on his little cheeks, Damian crosses his arms and turns his head embarrassed, the psychologist Clears the throat

\- Very good Damian ! Now, according to what Ziggurat said to me ... You're a fairly quiet boy, but when it comes to having fun, you show a real potential for wickedness ... do you approve what I tell you ?

\- Yes ! I am wicked and I do not deny! Assume Damian with a shrug

\- Okay ! But explain to me a little, why do you like to hurt people? In particular, to the soldiers and students of the HD Academy? Ask the psychologist to get more details, he sees Damian frowning with exasperation, he crosses his arms and legs and answers coldly

\- Because I do not like them ! They always hated me, because Ziggourat was more concerned with me than with them, when I was little and I did not know how to fight, they harassed me all day long, making fun of my size and And then one day I turned against them and I beat them until they were good for the hospital ... So I proved to them that they were no better than me and that 'It was now easy for me to hurt them without being bugged by Ziggourat and afterwards ... it became a game !

The psychologist is speechless at the words of Damian, he hands over his glasses and then tries to deepen the case of Damian

\- I see ... And you really hate everyone or ... do you have someone you care about? Damian raised his eyebrows then turned his gaze to Jack who looked at him at the same time, the psychologist quickly understood, then he passed to Jack asking him the first question he had asked Damian but modifying a few tricks

\- What about Jack? Tell me a little ... apart from making art and arrangement, what do you like to do ? Jack thinks

\- Well ... I like to draw with Damian, play with him at the video games even if he beats me almost all the time, go to the gym, especially to play basketball, it allows me to let off a little , And I love teasing Damian too ! The psychologist sketches a smile and then adds

\- I see ... you seem to be a pretty emotional young man, Jack, because usually you just feel like you're a pretty hostile and disturbed person, The air of being just an image that you plan to show that you are not someone who lets himself do ! I am wrong ?

Jack replied with a shrug, the psychologist smiled and then moved on to the second question

\- Well we'll move on to the second question ... this one more personal! Do you both have a girlfriend?

\- Yes ! Jack and Damian were answered at the same time

\- Well ... And when you're with her ... Try to tell the psychologist a little embarrassed to ask that kind of question

\- It is a state of siege ! Damian declared without the least embarrassment; We release from the academy HD to return home, for example me, as my parents work a lot, I often home for myself so ... I benefit! And Jack is the same !

\- So changed subject of agreement ? But before one last question ... what was the worst memory you had with your girlfriend ? Asked the intrigued psychologist, the two boys had a violent shiver and hesitated to talk about it

\- Just a question, sir? All these questions that you ask us since a while ago, what tightens, it is not linked then why? Asked Damian annoyed to be knocked out of personal issues, Jack nods in turn, the psychologist sighs and explains

\- You absolutely do not need to be as suspicious Damian! I ask you his questions to know your emotional state, by doing this I will discover perhaps why you are hard on the car of Ziggourat ?

\- We just got pissed off that's it! Reply Jack annoyed

\- Sertes! But for me it is not precise enough, it would surprise me that you break things without any reasons behind! Let's go back to the question if you will, but I will reform it so that I do not get too personal ... What was the worst memory you had ?

They both reflect and look at each other, they hesitate about what they want to talk about, then Jack starts

\- Oh, the worst memory Damian and I have had ... (The psychologist raises his eyebrows surprised) is when he has done a heavy indigestion and that ... (Jack sees that Damian is embarrassed and clenches his teeth Of shame while the psychologist asks Jack to develop) in fact his stomach has not stopped gurgling for more than five hours, and during that Damian kept crying and I could not help him then ... it saddened me to see him like that, especially Damian ... I consider him my little brother and even if we banged from time to time, I do not hate him! Admits Jack embarrassed, the psychologist has sketched a smile and then turned his gaze to Damian who only looks at him with an eye

\- What about Damian? Tell me your version !

\- Well ... it was a rainy day, that day I think I was sick and then when Jack and I had an arrangement, I still do not know how he did but ... Jack managed to hang his back when we left the formation, so he stopped complaining and shouting when trying to help him recover, so ... it pitied me! So I silenced him by cracking his back, and instead of aggravating his case I treated him ... and I aggravated my case because I fainted the next second ! What a shame !

The psychologist sighs with joy to see such a complicity between these two boys!

 **This is for Part 3 of Questions, I hope you liked it, yes I know I said I was going to finish all in part 3 but ... I decided to add a small extension, just Because tired keeps me from finishing everything, so be nice, just do it, tell me everything in the comments, I make you big kisses and tell you soon for I think Damian's story! Kisses !**


	4. Chapter 4

Questions ?

Part 4

\- Very well ... now I'm starting to understand why this incident with Ziggourat's car, tell me if I'm wrong! Basically, you had to find yourself in the garage and you quarreled, and during your dispute you wanted to prove to the other your strength of character and for that ... you have your nerves on the car, is not it?

Jack and Damian shrug their shoulders at the same time, meaning that they were more in agreement with the psychologist's argument, he puts his glasses on his nose then goes to his last question

\- Tell me the boys ! We will now move on to the last questions on my list ... So ... what is the memory of childhood that you keep in the depths of your memory ? Jack and Damian think and then Jack starts

\- Uh ... When I arrived at the HD Academy, I felt very lonely because no one wanted to play with me, only adults were working all the time, so I was trying to to attract attention by doing stupid things. Then ... one day while I was strolling down the corridors of the HD academy, I had heard the crying of a baby! And as I was curious at the time, I went into the room and saw Damian in his cradle crying while his mother was going to prepare his bottle ; And it's since the day when Damian's mother let me give him the bottle that ... I got a lot closer to Damian !

The psychologist smiled at this sweet memory, then he turned his gaze towards Damian who still thought, then he crossed his arms with cheeks reddened with shame

\- Let me say, if I remember correctly, it was a day when I had the flu, it had completely finished me, and then Ziggurat had left me in my room, forbidding me to go out, is that he had deprived me of my consoles and my laptop ... yes to 10 I had a laptop but just to watch videos for children or video games if I went to see violent stuff I made me smash by Ziggourat or by my mother ... in short, Jack then came to my room and wanted to distract me with his drawings, and it worked quite well even if he caught my flu two days later !

\- Very well, boys ! You were very cooperative during our session, I think now that with the complicity that you have forged together you should not have any more such arguments because after all, the reason had to be rather stupid not true? (Jack and Damian nod) Good ... and you do not think you could apologize to Ziggurat for the damage you've caused ?

Then Jack and Damian exchange a complicit look and then smiles, Jack cracks his fingers while Damian stretches by declaring

\- We'll do better than that ! The psychologist sees the boys thrown a ticket lias and then leave the cabinet to return to the HD academy in speed.

Meanwhile ... Ziggourat works on his computer, and with the surveillance cameras he sees Jack and Damian come in at last but with a tool box and a manual in their hands. The two boys rushed to the garage to lock themselves in and for several hours he heard noise coming from the garage; Curious, Ziggourat leaves his office to go into the garage, he knocks on the door a first time

\- The boys ? (The noises have stopped) What are you doing? He asked, he heard footsteps approach and then he saw Jack open the door, he was bare-chested, sweating and covered with black spots on his clothes, face and hands.

\- What is Doctor Ziggourat ? Asked Jack intrigued, Ziggourat raised his eyebrows surprised at this question, he pushes Jack back into the garage saying

\- I'd like to know what you're both trading in ! Damian where are you ? Ziggourat finds Damian lying on his skateboard with only his pants on him, a pair of repair glasses and a wrench in hand, too is stained with black.

\- Do you want to convert into a mechanic ? Their request Ziggourat surprised, while he notices that the body of his car is properly repaired at several places

\- To tell the truth, we wanted to be forgiven for having broken your car, so we thought we were going to try to fix it by ourselves!" Explains Damian, Jack nods beside him while pointing to the repair manual, Ziggourat sketched a smile and stroked the heads of his two boys before removing his shirt by declaring

\- So let the adults do, little babies! Jack and Damian both sketched an angry smile and then joined Ziggourat for the repair of the car !

 **That's all for questions, I hope that this little fun series will have pleased you, as usual do not hesitate to let me know your comments, I make you all very kisses and See you soon for Damian's story and ONE-SHOT Damian x Pandore ! Kisses !**


End file.
